


Royally Screwed Over

by celestia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, fluff?? nice, puke mention nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia/pseuds/celestia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tsukishima wanted to do was go to a party after the first semester was over. What he got was babysitting a drunk Kuroo Tetsurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royally Screwed Over

Tsukishima rarely goes out, but once in a while he’ll indulge himself by going to a random college party on campus he’s invited to. This party happens to be pretty close by so even if he gets smashed he can make it home to his apartment with relative ease, or at least give directions for someone to help him home. Oh no, but not this party Tsukishima just had to be the one to stumble upon the guy who apparently couldn’t hold his alcohol: Kuroo Tetsurou.

After finishing a final paper for this semester Tsukishima knew he deserved a night off just as a reward. The party was about three blocks away from his apartment. It was his second year at university so partying was nothing new and Tsukishima held his alcohol well for the most part. 

Tsukishima was invited by someone from his major that he barely knew to a party thrown by someone he’s never heard of It didn’t matter, as he walked in basically everyone was the same: drunk and happy for the semester to be over. It didn’t take him long to find the alcohol and he mixed some coke with whatever alcohol was next to it and began to drink.

The music was loud and everyone was close by, the party was packed and loud. Tsukishima saw a few familiar faces that he almost wish he didn’t see.

“TSUUUUUKIIIIIII!” a loud voice from across the room called, it belonged to no other than Bokuto Kotarou- one of the loudest people he knew. 

Tsukishima cursed himself because of his height right now. He grew a few more inches during high school, so it made him pretty easy to spot in a crowd. Not only that, but dear god people are going to remember him as Tsukki if he goes over to talk to Bokuto now. Knowing Bokuto won’t stop calling his name if he doesn’t go, he figures his best option is to just go over there and get talking to him over with.

Tsukishima begrudgingly walks over to Bokuto who has sure enough had more than a few beers.

“TSUKKI! Man, I haven’t seen you in forever! What have you been up to?” his words came out slurred, but overall sincere.

Tsukki sighs, speaking over the noise of the party, “Not much, I’ve been busy with school. Are you still playing volleyball?”

Without a pause Bokuto screams, “HELL YEAH I AM! WOULDN’T MISS IT FOR THE WORLD!” even though the party was packed, a lot of people heard Bokuto and didn’t hesitate to turn his way. 

One person even woke up from their drunken nap, that person of course was Kuroo Tetsurou. Bokuto’s words were crystal clear compared to what Kuroo was about to spout out.

“Woah? Tsukki? Is that _YOU_?” he reached out to touch him to see if it were a dream, “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know, I’m reading a book? You fucking idiot, I’m getting drunk at a party.” Tsukishima snapped back. He and Kuroo had always had a weird relationship in high school and when they saw each other on campus from time to time. 

Kuroo had always made it his job to provoke Tsukishima in some way. Sometimes it wasn’t so bad, back in his freshman year Kuroo really helped him with volleyball by making him so angry he thought he was going to punch him. But a lot of the times Kuroo was overbearing and he couldn’t tell if he was trying to make him annoyed or not. He acted like he was hitting on him half the time and the other half he acted like he was still under his wing like he was years ago. Whatever Kuroo was up to when he saw Tsukishima, it was weird.

“Sweet as always...aren’t we Tsukki?” Kuroo gave a drunken smile. It was the same variation of the smile he would give normally just this version seemed way more lewd. Tsukishima did not know how to feel about that.

Kuroo was a mystery to Tsukishima and always had. He was an asshole, but really hot? He was an idiot, but really helpful? Who was he? What did he want with Tsukishima? Why did he make Tsukishima’s heart race from time to time?

“Dear god, what have you had to drink? Your breath smells almost as bad as you look.” Tsukishima asked, slightly out of concern.

“He’s had a little bit of everything.” Bokuto says as he slaps his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulder, “And I have no clue how I’m going to get him home tonight.”

He quickly looks at Bokuto’s calm face “Wait, what?” 

“Kuroo and I don’t have enough money for a cab and Akaashi’s car is full. I’m the last one he can squeeze in. I don’t know about you, but I’m not looking to stay here all night and I don’t think he is either.” He gestures over to Kuroo who is almost asleep again. “Did you happen to drive here tonight?”

“No, you idiot. I came here to get drunk not be a designated driver I live close by so I don’t need to-” Bokuto cut him off before he could say anything else.

“PERFECT!” Bokuto shouts into his face, “You can take Kuroo with you and have him crash at your place!” He laughs and throws his head back, “I can leave with Akaashi and Kuroo can leave with you, this is GREAT!” he slaps Tsukishima’s back, “Boy, if I knew I’d be meeting you tonight I would have brought some cash for you because you’re a lifesaver.”

“You could have bought a cab- Wait... What the hell?! I never agreed to take Kuroo home!” At the sound of his own name Kuroo shot up.

“Tsukki! You’re taking me home? Oh man, thanks Bokuto you’re the man!” Bokuto turned around a winked and did a thumbs up to Kuroo.

“I’m heading out now, you two get home safe!” Bokuto tottered away with as much grace as someone smashed can get, while waving goodbye.

“Jesus Christ, I came here to get drunk and celebrate the semester ending and now I have to babysit.” Tsukishima looks at his watch, he hasn’t even been here for an hour and now he has to drag home this older boy who most of the time pisses him off and sometimes makes his heart race. Fuck Bokuto.

“Tsukki………” He hears Kuroo whine in the distance as he tries to forget how he’s just been royally screwed over. Kuroo reaches his arms out, hoping to have Tsukishima help him up. First and foremost, he gets a smack on the head which yields him making a noise in response which for the most part shuts him up. Tsukishima snakes his arm under Kuroo’s and sees a big smile form on Kuroo’s face. This three block walk is going to be hell. First they have to maneuver the busy house in the middle of a huge party where Kuroo took more than a few falls, leading to him hanging on to Tsukishima tighter than before.

When the fresh, cool air hits the two of them they both sigh in relief. How hot had it been in there? Now that they’re out it’ll only be three blocks until Kuroo lets go of him and Tsukishima’s heart stops racing. The heart racing he’ll blame on how hot it was inside the apartment they were just in.

Despite being out of the apartment, Kuroo was still clung tight onto the taller boy. Still drunk as can be, it’s a bit understandable that he needs to hang on for dear life with the way he’s walking.

“You better fucking thank me in the morning.” Tsukishima says as he looks down on the mess clinging on him that he’s about to let stay in his apartment overnight.

“I can thank you now if you want.”

Before he can ask what the fuck that meant Kuroo starts to hum a little and nuzzle up as close as he can to Tsukishima’s neck.

“This is not-”

“Did you know that your eyes are _really pretty_ ,” Kuroo says genuinely. He looks up and begins staring into the other’s eyes, “Like wow, they’re really pretty.”

Tsukishima turns away to hide his blush creeping up on his face. _Alright one block down, two to go_.

“Hey Tsukki!”

“What now?” 

“Did you know I thought your first name was Hotaru for the longest time because I was too shy to ask how to pronounce the character for Kei? Imagine you being named firefly? I think it fits. You bring light to the dark!” Kuroo is obviously drunk with his breath reeking and his giggles accompanied by hiccups as he talks to Tsukishima.

“Please stop.” He can’t handle this. He can’t handle his compliment or stupid facts like this. Not from Kuroo.

“Why? I’m just thanking you…”

He goes back to humming for an entire block. It sounds like a cheesy love song, but Tsukishima is just over analysing the moment right now, right? Kuroo getting closer and humming louder looking up at him as he does it, it doesn’t mean anything, right? But his heart is telling him otherwise.

_“Calm down, Kei.” he thinks._

“Your name sounds nice when you say it. Can I call you Kei?” Tsukishima nearly drops him hearing this and stops dead in his tracks.

“What did you say?” his voice slightly raising.

“You said,” in an impression of his voice,”’Calm down, Kei.’ It was the first time I’ve heard you say your name. It sounds nice.”

_Holy shit, did I say that out loud? Calm down for real._

“No way. Calling me Tsukki is pushing it.”

“So I’m allowed to call you Tsukki?” 

Tsukishima’s mind is racing this entire walk. His heart is also racing. Did he like Kuroo? He’s been avoiding those thoughts for as long as he’s met Kuroo. Now the guy is slung across his shoulder and getting close to what people call cuddling him. Only one more block left. Kuroo’s weight is starting to get to him. Kuroo has been making an effort to walk for most of the way, but now it’s at the point where he’s dragging him home. _God, I never asked for this._

“Hey Tsukki,” Kuroo slows down his speech even more, “This walk has been so much fun for me.” 

“Why? Because you haven’t done any walking?” 

“No, that’s a bonus, but not the reason.” his voice has picked up the pace again, almost like he knows what he’s going to say now. 

“Then why?” 

“Because I’m with you.” 

Wait. _What?_ He could already tell Kuroo was horrible with alcohol, but there’s no mistaking the genuine fondness in his voice. His sly smile curls at the edges. He’s serious. 

“Is this a confession? Because it’s god damn shitty.” 

“That’s _very_ rude to say to someone who has harbored feelings for you for a few years and only now has the courage to say anything.” Kuroo looks up to the moon, “Doesn’t your name have a character that means moon in it?” 

“ _What the hell don’t change the subject!_ ” Tsukishima completely stops as Kuroo suddenly starts to actually pick up the pace which results in a gloriously horrible fall in front of the door to Tsukishima’s apartment.  


Kuroo who is now on top of Tsukishima, is blushing to the same extent that Tsukishima is. He lets out a laugh full of embarrassment, “You could say I... _fell for you_.” to which he is smacked for immediately. 

“Okay, I get it, bad joke. In my head it was hilarious, I’m drunk okay.” Tsukishima can’t help but cracking a smile and laughing himself. What a horrible confession and joke to go along with it. 

“YOU’RE LAUGHING! EITHER YOU THINK I’M HILARIOUS OR YOU LIKE ME AND YOU ALREADY HIT ME BECAUSE IT WASN’T FUNNY!” Kuroo completely puts his head down and laughs happily into Tsukishima’s chest. 

“It’s definitely not the first option. Can you get up so we can go inside, the pavement isn’t the most comfortable thing to lie down on and have someone on top of me.” It has completely hit Tsukishima that this asshole who has caused him problems here and there, but has always made his heart race actually likes him. 

Maybe Bokuto didn’t royally fuck him over. Maybe he’ll thank him. Just maybe. 

But before that could happen there was something else to do first. Pushing Kuroo up took a bit of effort on Tsukishima’s behalf and a surprised look on Kuroo’s face. _Damn, that surprised face is cute_. In one quick motion Tsukishima cups Kuroo’s chin and kisses him softly. He smells like every kind of alcohol, but has lips that were so soft it didn’t matter. Kuroo kisses back, but harder. 

“Shit, Tsukki you don’t understand how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Kuroo says, out of breath even from such a short kiss. 

“We’re both drunk this is not the time to get sappy.” Tsukishima said this with a light smile. 

He was about to get up when Kuroo essentially protested with his body going into another kiss with him. It was a little instant with the excitement of knowing his feelings were requited. Kuroo parted his lips as an invitation for Tsukishima to which he responded with quickly. Making out with Kuroo on the sidewalk wasn't exactly how Tsukishima had planned his night to go, but this was no time to protest. Despite how much Kuroo and he had to drink the kissing didn't taste disgusting, but rather sweet. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him because it felt so right. It felt like everything he had felt was finally happening and with each time their tongues brushed together. 

When they pulled away from each other they both were breathing hard. Despite their incredibly noticeable blushes neither of them stopped looking at each other. Just the silence of the night around them mixing with their panting from pulling away sounded like it was the night saying they were meant for each other. 

Kuroo was the first to break the silence. “Tsukki, I know this will sound absolutely disgusting, but please listen to me.” Kuroo took a deep breath and began to look pale, “I think I’m going to puke.” 

“I think that should be my line.” Tsukishima said offhandedly. 

“No you don’t under-” before Kuroo could finish his sentence he scrambled off Tsukishima towards his neighbor’s flower garden and did exactly what he said he would do. 

Tsukishima couldn’t even hide his disgust. He knew Kuroo was drunk and expected this on the way home, but with how things were going it completely slipped his mind. 

Sounding a little hurt from that response Kuroo whined, “Tsukki...I’ll brush my teeth. Can we maybe continue inside?” 

Tsukishima got up and went over to help Kuroo get up. “No fucking way. You’re going to lie on the couch and sleep. I’m going to bed.” 

In a curious tone Kuroo asked, “By the way do you like your neighbors? Because I just puked on their tulips and I have a feeling they won’t be happy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give thanks to micah lwcina for proof reading and helping me out with an idea for the ending. You got your puke kiss. This was a lot of fun for me to write! Also this is the first time I've used html here so I hope it looks alright!


End file.
